Steve Campanaro
Steve Campanaro é o líder da Reborn. Fez um pacto com Hades para ter sua irmã de volta, que estava morta... para isso deve cumprir o desejo de Hades, de reunir todas almas possíveis para que o mesmo pudesse ser imortal novamente. Italiano, Steve tem um sonho que se familiariza com o desejo de Hades, que é destruir o mundo e criar um novo, onde sua irmã possa crescer e viver longe de qualquer problema. História Nascido em Florença, na Itália. Filho de Richard Campanaro e Marianne Andreatta. Steve vivia tranquilamente em seus primeiros cinco anos de vida, havia feito até uma grande amiga, na qual ele não se afastava por nenhum segundo... uma garota que se chamava Sakuya Sfalsin del Frari, filha da empregada-chefe da mansão Campanaro, Lúcia del Frari. Sakuya e Steve eram os melhores amigos, mas aos cinco anos de idade Steve foi forçado à se separar da garota. Tudo por causa de seu pai e a máfia italiana, na qual Richard era líder. O garoto de cinco anos foi mandado para uma mansão-escola bem afastada da sociedade, mais precisamente em uma ilha deserta. 'O Treinamento para o Próximo Líder' Steve não estava nada bem por ter sido levado até aquele local estranho... estava sentindo falta de Sakuya já logo no primeiro dia, que foi bastante desagradável. As aulas eram bem puxadas, e quase não tinha tempo para o descanso. No fim do dia ele conhecia seu colega de quarto, Mark Gazolla. No início os dois não se deram bem, mas ao passar do tempo ambos descobriam que compartilhavam da mesma dor, haviam sido obrigados à ir até aquela mansão. E a partir dai começou uma grande amizade. Anos iam se passando, e sempre os dois tentavam algum jeito de escapar dali, mas tudo era em vão. Nunca dava certo e ambos sempre recebiam vários castigos, como tarefas extras ou limpar lugares. As aulas daquele local falavam sobre estratégias, pontos vitais do corpo humano e também havia a opção entre kendo e esgrima. Armas de fogo o ensino era obrigatório, aulas de como mirar e atirar eram frequentes. Steve, mesmo não se esforçando muito, se destacava muito nas aulas de estratégias. Seu raciocínio lógico eram bem superior do que qualquer daquela escola. Até que 10 anos depois da sua entrada, o teste final iria começar. Todos os alunos foram levados para a floresta que havia naquela ilha, e lá foram explicadas as regras. Onde o sobrevivente seria o herdeiro da máfia italiana... somente um poderia sobrar, o resto deveria ser eliminado. O rapaz ficava assustado com aquilo, teria que matar Mark para poder sair daquele maldito lugar e ainda ter esperanças de encontrar Sakuya, já que o mesmo sabia que ela o estava esperando. Antes do começo do teste, Mark falava para Steve que ele não deveria fraquejar e que era para o mesmo dar o melhor de si, assim como o próprio daria. O teste começava, cada aluno tinha sido deixado em uma área da floresta... e Steve continuava a se esconder, sem matar ninguém. Após um tempo era informado que somente dois alunos restavam, Steve era um deles. E em poucos minutos ele encontrava o outro aluno, era Mark, seu amigo. Steve já se assustava com aquilo, e Mark já o atacava sem piedade alguma. Provocando Steve à cada ataque, onde o mesmo se esquivava sempre... tudo o que Mark falava ia deixando o rapaz ainda mais nervoso. Por fim, Steve via que Mark não parecia mais ser o mesmo que ele havia convencido... e após o garoto ter confessado que havia matado todos os outros concorrentes, Steve já via que seu amigo não tinha mais salvação... e prometendo à Mark que iria dar um fim na máfia, para nunca mais tal coisa insana acontecesse naquela ilha. No fim, Steve acabava matando Mark e se tornando o novo herdeiro da máfia. Seu amigo havia morrido conformado, e dizendo que Steve era o único que podia fazer aquilo. Afinal Mark só fora um bom lutador, e de estratégias ele era o pior... 'Vingança e Arrependimento' Steve, com 15 anos, estava de volta para a Itália. E só tinha uma coisa em mente, matar ambos os seus pais e acabar com a máfia italiana. O ódio que ele criou pelos pais dentro daquela escola era gigantesco, e ao saber que seu pai, Richard, havia expulsado Sakuya da mansão, somente aumentara seu ódio. Durante um tempo, ele se encarregava de criar secretamente um grupo que era contra as regras daquela máfia e tinham fé em que Steve mudaria para melhor. Alguns meses se passavam, e o dia da vingança do garoto chegava. Richard estava em uma reunião, quando a sala foi invadida por homens mascarados. Todos os que participavam da reunião foram rendidos e mortos na frente do pai de Steve, que foi somente desmaiado. Quando o mesmo acordava, Steve estava na sua frente sorrindo. Richard estava preso por correntes em um local onde nunca estivera antes e seu filho começava então a falar sobre tudo o que achava daquela escola em que foi mandado, e por fim mencionava sobre Sakuya. Richard o chamava de ingrato, que o mesmo não sabia o tanto que havia feito o bem para ele e que aquela garota somente o atrapalharia. Steve ao ouvir que Sakuya somente o atrapalharia, dava um tiro no pai. Que ria em seu leito de morte, perguntando se ele havia mandado matar Marianne também. Steve dizia que sim, havia mandado homens matá-la, era então que Richard revelava ao seu filho que o mesmo tinha uma irmã, chamada Katherine Campanaro, e que ela estava aos cuidados de Marianne. O rapaz se desesperava, e via seu pai morrendo após revelar tal coisa. Steve ia até o carro, e dizia para o motorista ir o mais rápido possível até a casa de sua mãe. Com medo do pior poder acontecer. 'A Morte e o Pacto' Steve chegava até a casa de sua mãe, e encontrava do lado de fora seu homens rindo e brincando um com o outro, parecendo que já haviam terminado o trabalho. Ele já entrava na casa sem dizer nada aos capangas e procurava desesperadamente por Katherine, até que encontrava o cadáver de sua mãe. Ao ir até ela via que por trás estava um outro corpo... de uma pequena criança, uma menina. Aquela deveria ser sua irmã, e Steve se ajoelhava ao lado dela e a pegava no colo enquanto chorava. Não estava acreditando que havia feito aquilo, e em sua mente ele desejava profundamente reparar aquilo, não queria que Katherine tivesse morrido, nunca quis colocar uma criança nessa história. De repente a mente de Steve se transferia para um lugar diferente, como se fosse mágica. E à sua frente havia um estranho ser sentado em um trono. Ele estava confuso, e o ser se apresentava como Hades. O deus do submundo na Mitologia Grega. Steve, sético, achava aquilo um absurdo, porém o ser diria que poderia trazer a sua irmã de volta. Do nada o rapaz paralizava... estava tão desesperado que instantes depois falava que faria o que Hades quizesse. Hades e Steve fizeram um pacto. Em troca da vida de sua irmã, Steve deveria coletar o maior número de almas para Hades, que desejava se tornar novamente imortal. Quando voltava à realidade, ele havia ganhado uma técnica do próprio deus do submundo, o Olho do Rei Sombrio. Que se consiste na visão de Steve, se por acaso uma pessoa o olhar nos olhos quando a técnica estiver ativa, ela é obrigada a seguir qualquer ordem que ele dará à mesma, ou seja, um controle de mente perfeito. Porém o olho só funciona somente uma vez em cada indivíduo. A técnica tem um alcance de 20 metros. Ele se levantava com a irmã no colo, e logo via seus capangas em sua frente, esperando por próximas ordens. Steve, nervoso pelos seus homens terem sido capazes de matar uma criança... terem seguido tão à risca suas ordens, usava o Olho neles. Dando a ordem de suicídio para todos. Os capangas se matavam, e Steve ia embora com sua irmã no colo. Katherine havia voltado, mas sem sentimento algum, era como se tivesse nascido novamente. A única coisa que restava para ela eram as memórias de seu passado. Steve vendo-a daquele jeito, começava a ensinar tudo para ela, a andar, o significado de tudo, etc. e o mesmo agora tinha certeza de algo. Sua irmã merecia crescer em um mundo livre de problemas... e na mente de Steve, o único jeito de fazer isso era destruir o atual e construir um novo. Assim a Utopia seria alcançada. 'Reborn e o primeiro membro principal' No dia seguinte, Steve ia até a máfia, na qual estava esperando a aparição de Richard, e se sentava na poltrona do líder da máfia. Todos comentavam entre si, porque o filho havia sentado no lugar do pai. Até que um se manifestava perguntando o porquê diretamente para Steve, que respondia-o com sinceridade. Em que Richard estava morto e ele mesmo o havia matado. Todos começavam uma rebelião, pegavam armas e miravam para Steve. Como tal coisa podia acontecer? A máfia estava se sentindo traída. Steve dava uma ordem à todos usando o Olho do Rei Sombrio antes que os mesmos pudessem reagir. A ordem era que todos ali presentes seguiriam todas as ordens que ele desse. Em seguida desmantelava a máfia e a partir dela criava uma organização chamada Reborn, uma organização criminosa que iria surpreender e causar medo no mundo por causa de realizar crimes que eram impossíveis de realizar. Em poucos anos, a Reborn já havia crescido bastante. Já estava mundialmente conhecida, causando muito medo em várias pessoas. Mas ainda faltava uma coisa para Steve, um membro principal... que pudesse ter a força de vários funcionários em um só corpo... era então que ele ouvia rumores em Serra Leoa que um grupo de justiceiros estavam fazendo a justiça com as próprias mãos. Achando aquilo interessante, já que era um grupo de poucas pessoas, Steve viajava para o local. Ao chegar, Steve passou aproximadamente três dias procurando por esse grupo, até que encontrava um prédio meio que abandonado, cercado de homens que aparentavam ser mal-feitores. O rapaz chamava a atenção de todos e enquanto os provocava, usava o seu olho para fazer todos se curvarem perante dele e logo depois se matarem. Enquanto todos cometiam suicídio, Steve ia entrando tranquilamente no prédio, e rapidamente conseguia chegar ao andar superior. Encontrava lá o grupo de justiceiros, quase todos mortos. E um deles estava com um faca, pronto para matar um outro sobrevivente. Steve com rapidez sacava uma pistola e atirava na faca. Em seguida os capangas de Steve imobilizavam o homem. O outro homem que estava no chão era Carter. O líder da Reborn conhecia bem... afinal ele era o líder do grupo de justiceiros. E o homem que o mataria era um membro do grupo. Ele então percebia que aquilo era uma emboscada. Com Carter desmaiado. Steve viajava de volta para a Itália com os dois homens, sendo o traidor do grupo de Carter preso, e o próprio Carter, em uma maca. Ao chegar na mansão, um certo tempo depois Carter acordava. Steve tinha um presente para ele, o traidor. O líder da Reborn o oferecia à Carter para vingança. E rapidamente ele o matava. Por ter salvo sua vida, Steve ganha a colaboração de Carter, que ingressava para a Reborn. E com sua entrada, a organização teve um crescimento muito mais elevado, comparado aos anos anteriores. Carter era simplesmente incrível, era um funcionário perfeito. Já que nunca dera trabalho e também bastante profissional. 'Uma rivalidade, a Dark Side Corporation' Tudo estava indo bem... o plano de Steve estava se dirigindo ao sucesso. Até que surge uma rival, poderosíssima, porque simplesmente deixavam as pessoas seguras. A Dark Side Corporation, com suas propostas tecnológicas incríveis, tecnologia que facilitaria tudo para extingir o crime. Steve não acreditava naquilo, por que algo assim tinha que acontecer? Depois de alguns dias ele mandava Carter até a sede da corporação, que havia conseguido através de espionagens. Quando Carter voltava, contava tudo à Steve. Que havia sido descoberto pelo dono do local, Shen Shi Nakagawa Harzgard. Porém, como o dono da Dark Side estava à procura de membros, Carter havia aceito a proposta de Shen Shi, de entrar na corporação. Com isso ele poderia espionar internamente, e Steve adorava a idéia que Carter tivera. Agora ele somente precisava de mais membros principais, já que de acordo com Carter, não há muitas pessoas normais na Dark Side, todas tem uma habilidade sobrehumana. 'A reconstrução de um antigo laço' Steve depois de um tempo, ele conseguia recrutar vários membros com poderes bem especiais. Sendo os mais importantes até então dois que estão infiltrados na Dark Side juntamente com Carter, Kyuubei Kawano e Touya Nikolaievich. E uma mulher que havia treinado juntamente com Shen Shi, e agora eram certamente rivais, Xue Yuan Ishiyama. Porém, um dia enquanto estava descansando em seu quarto. Steve ouvia uma gritaria vinda do lado de fora da mansão, ia até a sacada de seu quarto para ver o que era e tinha uma grande surpresa. Aquela garota que tentava entrar na mansão e estava sendo impedida era nada mais nada menos do que Sakuya... sua grande amiga de infância. Logo Steve falava para os seguranças a deixarem entrar, e na sala da mansão o reencontro acontecia. Era um reecontro bastante emocionante. Com abraços, diversão e conversas. Falaram um para o outro tudo o que havia acontecido enquanto estiveram separados, e no fim Steve convidava Sakuya para morar na mansão, junto com ele. Ela acabava aceitando, mas em troca quis ser uma empregada do local, para poder ajudar em alguma coisa. O rapaz tentava falar que não precisava, mas com tanta insistência dela Steve acabava aceitando. A mãe de Sakuya, Lúcia. A ensinava a ser uma grande empregada. Com um treinamento bem rígido, e nos tempos livres dela Steve sempre conversava com ela. Os dois passavam muito tempo juntos desde então, e durante todos esses acontecimentos, Steve percebia que estava começando a amar a garota. Depois de alguns meses, Sakuya terminava o treinamento, e se tornava a empregada pessoal de Steve, que por sua vez se surpreendia com a garota. Ela parecia outra pessoa, já que antes ela era bem "maloqueira", e agora tinha uma classe incrível. Steve ia cada vez mais a amando, mas sempre tinha medo de se declarar... não sabia que resposta receberia da garota, já que a mesma o começava a tratar bastante tempo como seu mestre, mas em poucos momentos ela o tratava como um grande amigo... e era nesses momentos que o amor que ele sentia por ela se intensificava... 'Um grande avanço e a primeira missão de Sakuya' Pouco tempo depois, a Dark Side Corporation lançava uma missão atrás do Cetro de Lóki. E Carter fora um dos convocados. Steve se alegrava com aquilo, já que se ele tivesse aquele Cetro, seria uma vantagem e tanta. Algumas semanas mais tarde, Carter voltava da missão possuindo o Cetro, havia cumprido a ordem e agora Steve possuia uma grande fonte de poder. Um de seus planos começava então a se concretizar... E alguns dias depois da volta de Carter, ele resolvia mandar Sakuya para uma missão em nome da Reborn. Uma missão de espionagem, na qual é a área da garota, já que seu passado como assassina de aluguel a havia porporcionado conhecimentos para espionar com cautela e esperar o momento certo para atacar. Sakuya era mandada para Paris, França. Investigar uma organização que futuramente poderia causar problemas para a Reborn. E assim que ela ia, Steve preocupado com ela... a seguia até Paris com ajuda de sua irmã, Katherine. Que podia se teletransportar para qualquer lugar que quisesse... era uma das habilidades que Hades havia deixado para a garota. Aparência Steve tem uma altura de médio para alta (178cm) e é bem magro. Cabelo curto e preto, e os olhos roxos. Podendo o esquerdo passar para a cor vermelha assim que ele ativa sua técnica de controle de mente. Em compromissos, sempre veste uma roupa bem do estilo da nobreza no mundo antigo, bem monárquico. Agora para compromissos com a organização, além da roupa monárquica, usa também uma capa com golas bem grandes. Habilidades 'Eye of the Shadow King' A habilidade se consiste na visão de Steve, se por acaso uma pessoa o olhar nos olhos quando a técnica estiver ativa, ela é obrigada a seguir qualquer ordem que ele dará à mesma, ou seja, um controle de mente perfeito. Porém o olho só funciona somente uma vez em cada indivíduo. A técnica tem um alcance de 20 metros. (Nessa técnica, quando ativa, o olho esquerdo de Steve fica vermelho.) 'Equipamento' 'Cetro de Lóki' Cetro do deus Lóki, da Mitologia Nórdica. É capaz de atirar magias da propriedade gelo, seja para congelar ou para destruir. Além também de ter uma habilidade parecida com o olho vermelho de Steve, ao tocar na testa de um indivíduo com a ponta do instrumento, a maldade da pessoa manifestará o próprio corpo e ficará às ordens do usuário do Cetro. Esse item também possui uma ponta bem afiada, com o poder de perfuração de uma lança e por último, a criação de imagens falsas do usuário (no caso Steve) é possível... sem um limite específico. Fotos Steve (Infância).jpg|Steve, infância Sakuya (Infância).jpg|Sakuya Sfalsin del Frari, infância Mark Gazolla (Infância).jpg|Mark Gazzola, infância Richard Campanaro.jpg|Richard Campanaro, pai de Steve e Katherine Marianne Andreatta.jpg|Marianne Andreatta, mãe de Steve e Katherine Lúcia del Frari.jpg|Lúcia del Frari, mãe de Sakuya e empregada-chefe da mansão Campanaro Hades.jpg|Hades Kate (Infância, 5 anos).jpg|Katherine, 5 anos Katherine (Atualmente).jpg|Katherine, atualmente Steve and Mark (Adolescência).jpg|Steve e Mark, adolescência Steve (com o Olho do Rei Sombrio).jpg|Steve, com o Olho do Rei Sombrio Steve (vestimenta do herdeiro da máfia).jpg|Steve, com a vestimenta do herdeiro da Máfia Steve (Líder da Reborn).jpg|Steve, líder da Reborn Steve (Atualmente).jpg|Steve, atualmente Sakuya (Atualmente).jpg|Sakuya Sfalsin del Frari, atualmente